Aevitas (unending)
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 7 of When the World Stopped and Time Began. A Yuuri/Victor/Yurio/Otabek/Axel time travel while reminiscing on an AU timeline where 3/5 are dead and the other two are married.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri Plisetsky had gone to bed content. Snuggled beside his wife after a hard day's work alongside his friend, the losses of his fathers and best friend only twinging his heartstrings, not breaking it entirely. It had been a good day, insofar as he could have one. Mind you, our dear Yuratchka had wished to know what would have changed. At thirty five, he wanted to know what could have changed. A ridiculous yet understandable question, yeah?

What is perhaps not so understandable is being flung back in time by over two decades, across a continent and waking in an entirely different yet still familiar room.

Where he should have been in the bedroom he shared with Axel at Yu-Topia Hot Springs, a full grown man grumbling at the alarm, he was now thirteen year old Yuri Plisetsky who would one day go on to believe he was the Ice Tiger of Russia. Ridiculous nickname, that. He thinks with a scowl.

The circumstances actually register, after he's checked the date and time and looked at himself, while he's showering. Yuri immediately blames it on Axel's pampering. The damn woman had made it a habit to chivvy him through the house while he thought, so he was on autopilot, usually up until she joined him in the shower.

With a disgusted sigh, Yuri mentally gathers his strength to face Vitya. No, not Vitya. Not yet. He hadn't called Victor 'Vitya' until he was nearly sixteen, spending the off season at the onsen because Yuuri had made it a point to invite him to train with them, Victor's face lighting up as he babbled eagerly. That was around the time… Katsudon had become Aniki. Not simply 'an older brother' to Yuri, but his older brother.

That… People had thought he'd married Axel because of her closeness to Yuuri, when he'd been part of her coaching team (him, Yuuri, and Victor), as the only Nishigori to go into Singles- Lutz had gone on to win pairs with a cousin of the Crispino's, many times over, and Loop had performed as an ice dancer alongside and under Phichit Chulanont before retiring to get married to a Giacometti protege.

The truth was, he hadn't actually seen Axel as an eligible woman until Yuuri, Victor and Otabek had died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver in New York, who'd t-boned their cab. It had flipped and rolled the vehicle, killing all three passengers and the driver. Yuri himself had been the reason they were in a cab in New York. After fainting due to exhaustion while working with Axel and a few junior skaters, he'd woken up from sedation to the horrible news, Axel clenching his hand and a drained Minami sitting at the foot of his bed. He was not ashamed to say that he had, in fact, somehow ended up sobbing all over Axel's boobs.

After that, when Axel and Minami had dragged him home to his Katsuki grandparents and Mari-baa-chan, it had been Axel who hadn't budged from his side. It had changed the way he saw her, for sure. And Axel hadn't exactly been shy, either.

Yuri leaned against the shower wall with a groan. If he was thirteen, and stuck in the past, then no matter if she did remember him, his darling Axel was only four.

The people he wanted to see- Vitya, Dedushka, Aniki, Axel- probably didn't remember. Biting back the urge to wail loudly, Yuri sped through his morning preparations, tying his shoes as his door burst open, the silver hair of Victor Nikiforov all he saw before he was swallowed in a hug, the man cheering

"Yurio! You made it!" Swallowing a snappy retort, Yurio looked Vitya in the eyes, freezing when he realized what he was seeing. Vitya hadn't aged much, before the accident. But Yuri could see the flickering lines that had carved themselves there before his death, only to be replaced with smooth skin, before returning and disappearing, seemingly in random intervals.

"You remember!" Yuri blurted, before tensing. Victor nodded, pulling Yuri closer when he took in a shaky breath and whined in Japanese

"I want Aniki. And Beka. And Axel and Minami." Victor raised a brow while Yuri cursed the hormones already surging within his body.

"I just woke up today, Yurio. But what say we send a message?" yurio takes his turn to raise a brow, perking up when Victor explains

"We have to be careful, but I think we can do it if we post a video on Instagram, with certain music in the background." Yuri nods, contemplating, before he suggests

"Let's play ice tag while we listen to Born to Make History. That's Aniki's favourite." Victor nods his agreement before stipulating

"Use movements from the routines that were significant to you and Otabek, or you and Yuuri." Nodding, Yuri heads off to find his camera. This needs to be high quality after all, if it's going to reach everyone. And there is an irrational part of Yuri that hopes Axel will see what he does and know he's thinking of her- if she remembers.

AEVITAS

Though Yuri and Victor did not know it, there were three people who saw the video, and realized it's meaning.

In Hasetsu, Yuuko showed the clip to her daughters, laughing delightedly when Axel reached for the screen, declaring

"Pretty." and mine, once. She thought resolutely, gazing at the boy who'd been her husband in another life.

And in Kazakhstan, a teenaged boy gaped at the ridiculous grin Yuratchka was wearing, chasing the elder-but-more-irresponsible of his father figures around the ice, inserting arm movements and footwork that sparked many memories. Memories of an older Yuri Plisetsky, filming a skating tutorial because the Nishigori triplets were over a continent away, and still wanted his advice.

In Detroit, twenty-one year old Yuuri Katsuki (or, should I say Katsuki Yuuri) trembled as he watched the rest of his immediate family frolic on the ice, both turning to someone who wasn't there, expressions dropping for a minute before teasing each other again.

Soon, baby. Soon, Vitenka. We'll be together again.

AEVITAS

In an onsen (conveniently also in Hasetsu) a toy poodle roused from a nap in time for a helping of Katsudon, yawning and curling up on his masters' bed before giving in to sleep.

The aging thing- in this time travel au, when someone remembers, the marks of age acquired in their previous run through flicker in and out, so you know they remember, but only you and people like you can see them.

Axel/Yurio- so much of a head canon. I swear, the accident didn't happen until Yurio was 33, putting Axel at a well travelled 24. So NO, not Lolicon or underage. Just a bit of an age difference between people who've known each other for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor frowned at his Instagram page. Yuuri and Otabek had yet to respond, so he and Yurio were unsure if they remembered. Flinging himself back on the sofa with a pout, the Russian man resolutely ignored Makkachin for five minutes to wallow in his misery. Finally, the poodle gave up, giving his human a haughty look and trotting off to find Yurio. he did not have to go far, as part of claiming the boy as his protege had meant moving him into Victor's apartment.

The blond boy lay curled around his orange tabby on the queen size bed. Despite preferring to be on the ice, Yurio did also like the occasional cuddle with Mischa, his cat. Which is why Makkachin climbed up and curled up behind his legs, head butting Yurio's butt when it got in the way.

When Victor pulled himself out of his slump, he went looking for the fraction of his family that was present. Yuri grunted but cracked open an eyelid at Vitya, jerking up when the man suggested

"Let's host Representationals ourselves, start the tradition earlier than before." Yuri nodded wordlessly, truly excited for the first time since returning. Clearing his throat, the boy pointed out

"We need a rink though." Victor grinned and retorted

"We live in Russia, and I am sitting on a fortune, what else will I do with it?" acceding, Yurio leapt for his computer, clicking through websites, tagging the ones they'd need. Victor bit back a chuckle at how organized Yurio was. Though, since he'd helped Yuuri plan the Representationals in the five years before the others had taken over hosting, it was kind of a given.

 **AEVITAS**

Less than a week after releasing the mentor/protege announcement attached to the #IceTag video, they released another, together, of course. Marked #SkateRussiaRepresent, it was expected to be a boasting spiel. Instead, the other skaters that had been tagged ( ChrisGC PhichitChu Katsu-Yuu Altabek-Oltin, etc) found an invitation to a week long skating event where they were encouraged to represent their countries at an unofficial, off-season retreat, at the end of which, they would compete for the best funny short program. The goal, they said, of Representationals, was to foster friendly international relations between rivals, working together to make the sport great by refining yourself with your peers. The older skaters, like Chris, Michele Crispino and Katsuki Yuuri were also encouraged to bring even the youngest of their proteges or even their own children to compete in the Junior Representationals that would be hosted by Yuri (as Victor was hosting the Senior and Retired Representationals).

Mila had promised to come onboard to host the womens' element, and Lilia had reluctantly agreed to let the more dance-inclined skaters use her studio a few times that week.

The very first respondent was Christophe, and despite the lewdness of his statement, it basically boiled down to "How fun!" As did many other skaters. It pleased Yuri and Victor, who knew the Rep Week had always boasted a plethora of skating legends.

Yuuri's reply had been emailed to Victor and read

"I'm coming, Vitya, Yurio. I'm also bringing Minami and the triplets. Phichit agreed to travel with me."

Otabek had emailed a simple "Yes." to Yuri.

Things were coming along swimmingly, the Russians agreed.

For those of you who desire to know, Victor had decided to follow Yuuri's model of the Representationals, and have everyone arrange flights, while he would provide accommodations and intra-city transportation. So the cost was not what it might have been.

 **AEVITAS**

At first, Phichit thought it was cool that his best friend was a superstar in his home country. It had become hilarious to watch Kenjiro Minami go into rapture at the idea of travelling with Katsuki-sempai. Funnier had been the triplets reaction when they picked them up from Hasetsu, Axel latching onto Yuuri, her sisters were not even a heartbeat behind.

It had gotten weird at the flight out of Tokyo. All the flight attendants had wanted Yuuri's autograph, that is, before getting stared down by one or another Nishigori triplet, who was then waved away by Yuuri. Lutz and Loop had been firmly pulled away so only Axel sat in Yuuri's lap, but both girls had returned to Yuuri, the distracted man assuring Phichit and Minami he was fine.

It had gotten even _freaking_ weirder when they were joined by some kid at the German layover, who introduced himself to Minami and Phichit as Otabek Altin only after he greeted Yuuri as Katsuki-sensei. _Katsuki-sensei._

Yuuri had patiently explained that he had met Otabek and several of the other skaters either in Juniors or Skyping with the friends of friends from Juniors, and technically, Otabek, Phichit, Minami and the Nishigori's were here as his protege's. As such, Otabek was entitled to call him "Katsuki-sensei-, though -sempai was probably the correct term.

The weirdest part was being greeted at the airport by Victor Nikiforov and his recently come by protege, Yuri Plisetsky. Both Russians had greeted Yuuri in fluent Japanese before speaking with Otabek. Victor had grinned toothily at the girls before introducing himself cheerfully to Phichit and Minami, saying carelessly

"I expect you've heard of me from your Sensei, but probably never really cared about what you heard." The bluntness was surprising, but Phichit was distracted by his jawdropping as Plisetsky wormed his way through the Nishigori's to throw his arms around Yuuri and declare mostly in English

"I want Katsudon for dinner, Aniki." Yuuri chuckled, hugging the boy before murmuring to him in Russian.

Phichit felt his heart freeze. Yuuri's his best friend, and he thought he was Yuuri's-

Yurio, while hanging off his father figure's neck, sees the shock on Phichit's face, so he whines

"A-NI-KI! You didn't tell your kouhai about me?" Stifling a chuckle, Yuuri lifted Yurio into his arms and replied

"Yura, I only declared them my Gakusei today. Usually, Phichit is like the elder of my two Otoutos, I don't really know Minami-kun, and I'm Yuuri-jii to the girls."


	3. Chapter 3

**In which Phichit must reconcile that there are calls on the time of his best friend other than his own, Otabek, Yuri and Axel must sort out what was, could have been, and is, and Yuuri must deal with the confusion Victor, Yuri and** Otabek's **respect brings.**

For all that Axel was trapped in the body of her four-year-old self, convincing Yuu-ji that she needed time to speak with Yurio and Beka took less time than expected. So, she claimed the hands of both young men, dragging them away as she chattered inanely, mentally snickering when she saw her sisters corner Agustine Crispino and Phichit Chulanont. Perhaps Lutz and Loop didn't remember who they'd been, but they seemed fascinated by the males nonetheless.

Finally, Axel found a disused room and dropped Yurio and Beka's hands, garnering looks of confusion before she realized they didn't seem to realize what was going on. She blew out a breath and stomped around to face them, wincing when she saw the flickering of the changes incurred before their death or being flung back in time. Because four-year-old body or not, Axel knew they were good looking. Both had reached the six foot mark and filled out nicely, maintaining their respective physiques nicely.

Screwing up her courage, she said calmly

"Listen, you two. We have enough problems going on without you pussyfooting around each other. Sort out your relationship, for everyone's sakes." Spinning on her heel, the toddler stormed out, throwing a threatening look at Yurio when he protested.

When Axel's footsteps had silenced, Yurio turned to his best friend and explained with a resigned sigh

"You probably don't know what happened after-" Otabek interrupted

"Actually, Yuri, I do. Victor, Yuuri and I hung around as spirits long enough to make sure everyone would be okay. We passed over a few days after your wedding." Yurio grimaced, muttering under his breath about unbearable morons seeing him cry. Otabek smiled and continued

"Yeah, Yuri, we were- are going to be- both bisexual, but you lean more towards women and I lean towards men. And you're my best friend. I don't need sex to have a meaningful relationship with you. Though, you know I won't say no in a few years..." Yuri yelped and asked angrily

"Are you trying to get me killed? A-chan will have my balls, and then Aniki and Vitya will have my head!" Beka chuckled and pointed out

"I was there when Axel said she wouldn't object to the three of us." Yuri went red, recalling he'd answered My wife and my best friend in my bed, what more could I ask for?

Shaking his head, Yuri said defeatedly

"I'll talk to Axel, then." Beka lay a hand on his arm and said quietly

"Remind her that to the public, we're her friends and mentors first, more will come when it's appropriate." With a nod, Yuri stalked off to find his wife. Er, once-and-future-bride.

 **AEVITAS**

On the second day of Representationals, Phichit took a moment to reflect, sitting with the rest of what had been dubbed 'Team Katsuki'. There was him and Yuuri for Seniors, Otabek Altin, Minami and the Nishigori triplets for Juniors. Victor Nikiforov had stolen Yuuri several times for small chats, Yuri Plisetsky had respectfully asked that

"Would Katsuki-sensei show us the Gokuden step sequence?" With Otabek cheering in the background

"Please, Katsuki-sensei!" Phichit had felt awed at watching his friend run through a brilliant step sequence before gesturing with his arm and calling

"Vitya, Yurio, come on!" With a smirk, Plisetsky had looped around the rink before stopping abruptly alongside Yuuri, snorting when his silver haired mentor called teasingly

"But, Yuu-chan, you have the best stamina!" as the three of them kicked off into a three man weave on ice, each landing a jump before the next two did so, slapping high fives when they finished.

Next, the Juniors lined up to watch the Seniors jump contest, the last on-ice activity before lunch (after which, the dance program would commence), Otabek cheering

"Go, Katsuki-sensei!" while Yuri cackled

"Give it all you got, old man!" Minami watched in awe (as Phichit waited for his turn, he observed the young ones) before Victor and Yuuri took off and completed side-by-side triple axels, otabek cheering and Yuri booing when Yuuri landed better.

Phichit was honestly surprised when he started his run alongside Emil Nekola to hear Otabek cheer

"Go, Phichit-sempai!" and then Yuri yelled

"Yeah, you better not embarrass Aniki, Chulanont!"

It had been pretty fun, Phichit conceded, to jump with the men he would soon compete against, his- what had Yuuri said they were?- kouhai (even Minami had cheered when he landed his jump) cheering for Phichit-sempai. Still...

"What are you thinking about, Phichit-kun?" Yuuri's serious brown eyes bored into his, as the Asian man sat down beside him. Phichit blew out a breath and admitted

"I'm still a little intimidated that you have students, pretty well, and Victor Nikiforov respects you, and Plisetsky and Altin call you sensei." Yuuri bumped his shoulder with his own and said gently

"Phichit-kun, having students doesn't mean you're not my best friend. I've known Otabek since he competed in a Junior event in my last year, and the last time I spoke to Yuri, he askedif he could call me sensei on the ice because I've been skating and dancing longer than he has, and their friends, Otabek respects Yuri's opinion. Victor and I met a couple years ago and I impressed him with my footwork and stamina. I didn't say anything because those are personal connections, not business. Same with Minami and the Nishigori girls. I met Minami the last time I was in Japan and struck up a conversation with his parents, I've known Yuuko and Takeshi since we were children ourselves." He paused, clearing his throat before continuing

"My personal connections, no matter how illustrious they may be, do not overshadow that you are my best friend, Phichit. If you want to call me sempai, sensei, nii-san or even Aniki, that's you respecting my culture, as Yuri and Beka have done. Your choice, and no one else's, Phichit-kun." Phichit stared at his best friend, who'd just finished swallowing his food before Nikiforov and Plisetsky waved him over to consult him on something. Deciding for himself, Phichit got up and shouted excitedly as he was able

"Team Katsuki! I need a team selfie for my Insta right this moment!" Yuuri smiled, coming over and waving over Beka and Minami. The Nishigori girls demanded to be put on shoulders, Yuri and Victor pouted until Yuuri took a group selfie with the, as well as Otabek and Axel (Yuri had already declared that he and Beka would be mentoring the little girl in the future).

Phichit was too busy tagging the team selfie to notice (#Representationals2013 #TeamKatsuki #ThailandRepresent #JapanRepresent #KazakhstanRepresent #Katsuki-sensei #PhichitChu'sAniki #BekasSempai #NishigoriGirlsJiichan #MinamiKunsSempai Katsu-Yuu PhichitChu Altabek-Oltin NishigoriGirls MinamiKenKUN). But he did feel much better about the whole thing.

 **AEVITAS**

Yuuri had known Rep Week would be tricky, considering it was the first time such an event had been convened, but so far, it was going well, the vilest invitee being sixteen year old JJ Leroy. It had been Victor who had suggested that they might head off his ego by including him while he was younger. Of course, they had not counted on anyone questioning the respect Otabek and Yuri were giving him, or Victor's jubilant affection.

Even Makkachin had bounded up to Yuuri and demanded affection (dying at a respectable fifteen years of age in his previous life).

So, the suspicion in the others' eyes made Yuuri uncomfortable. What made him nervous was the gasket Yakov just about blew when Yuri had sweetly asked 'Katsuki-sensei' for advice, skating and dancing for hours after Yuuri had made his recommendations.

All in all, Yuuri was quite glad to take his charges home, swatting Victor when the older man presented him with a leatherette portfolio. Yuuri was pretty sure he knew what was in it. An apartment in Detroit, with room for guests and a pet allowance policy, as well as the necessary paperwork to fly Vicchan to Detroit. It wasn't that Yuuri didn't love his husband, but the grand gestures were a little excessive. Flicking through the papers to discover he was right, Yuuri sighed before finding the itinerary Victor had so thoughtfully included. A whole week, where he and Yuri would be in Detroit, with a message scribbled in Kanji (the rest was typed in Romaji) down the side of the page (I'll see about bringing Beka, too).

Maybe the grand gestures were excessive, Yuuri decided, but they were well intentioned and quite nice.

 **For those of you who are curious, I didn't include the Yurio/Axel discussion because it's still technically a thirteen and** four-year old **discussing sex. I thought two teenagers discussing a hypothetical threesome was enough for the kinky crowd. And it would have been a pretty predictable discussion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Class was boring, as Phichit Chulanont knew only too well, and no matter how interesting the material, that didn't change the fact that Yuuri was distracted. In and of itself, that was strange, as Yuuri was rarely anything but focused in lectures. Used to though Phichit was of people looking at him and his Aniki because of their skating fame, this atmosphere felt a little edgier. Like something was about to happen...

It turns out that premonitions are useful, as Phichit found out. Not three minutes after he wondered if something was up, a disgruntled Yuri Plisetsky stormed into the classroom and stomped in front of Yuuri, shrieking in his face

"He glomped me for the whole plane ride! I didn't even get to sit next to Beka!" The class, including the professor, stopped to stare as Victor Nikiforov flounced in and huffed in Russian, a trailing Otabek stopping in the doorway. When Victor and Yuri were talking over each other, Yuuri snapped in a dangerously low voice

"Vitenka. Yuratchka. Otabek. I am in the middle of a _lesson_ that will help me get my degree. When I give you the key, you will march straight for the apartment, get cleaned up, and prepare the ingredients for dinner, or I _will_ punish your transgression." Tossing the stunned Victor the metal house key, Yuuri snapped again

"I said go! I'll be home in an hour and a half. And Phichit is coming to dinner." The last was added with a warning look that had even the indomitable Yuri Plisetsky hanging his head. With a mumbled chorus of "Hai." the three males trooped off. Yuuri calmly returned to the lesson, though Phichit could sense the anger simmering beneath the surface.

Later, after a delicious dinner of katsudon, miso soup with eggplant, and fruit kebabs, Phichit studied his friend anxiously, choking when he fell forward, his vision swimming as his forehead burned. In that instant, he _knew._

 _Victor, Yuuri and Yurios' Podium Family fame._

 _Yuri and Otabek's solid friendship._

 _The crash._

 _The funerals, and then the memorials that had dragged on for months, nearly every skater of their acquaintance dedicating a skate to the iconic duo and their 'sons' friend._

 _Yurio's wedding to Axel._

 _The tears Yuri had shed as he requested Phichit and Chris stand in for his fathers' at his wedding, both men consoling the younger as best they could._

 _Yuri taking in students at Ice Castle Hasetsu, alongside Kenjiro Minami._

Phichit knew his face was probably pale by the time he looked Yuuri in the eye. Lunging across the sofa to hug his friend, he muttered

"I remember, god I remember _so_ much!" Yuuri soothed his friend as best he could, nodding his thanks when Yuri got up to clear dinner, pulling Beka along, Victor silently draping a blanket over them both before whistling to the whining dogs in the corner. Yuuri could distantly hear his husband instruct the boys to take the dogs out, he would handle dinner cleanup.

 **AEVITAS**

Phichit awoke to a morning that revealed to him why Yurio and Beka had referred to Yuuri as 'Tou-san' and Victor as 'Papa' in private. The older skaters didn't coddle them, per se, but it being Saturday, Phichit had learned, meant pancake breakfast and fruit and then an afternoon skate with an evening run, when it was just him and Yuuri, and Yuuri had, of course, expanded his schedule to include his husband and step-sons.

Neither boy objected to the huge breakfast put in front of them, the affectionate hair ruffles and half-hearted command to feed the dogs. Though they cleaned up breakfast without being asked, and grabbed the poodles for a morning walk, Vicchan yipping excitedly while Makkachin danced in place, the new, matching harnesses and leashes a gift from Otabek, who had obviously guessed his hosts wouldn't much accept 'repayment' for themselves.

Yuuri had gently answered Phichit's questions the night before, had been around but generally allowed Phichit to process the onslaught of new information. it had been good, especially when the younger boys returned from their run and settled in to watch a program, ribbing 'Papa' about his interest in the show. It was a silly thing, but watching a child's show with part of the extended skatesquad was nice, normal.

After lunch, which had once again been enjoyed in the living room (Yurio declaring that a marathon was a must) they had packed up and headed for the rink, Phichit a little nervous about seeing Ciao Ciao much younger than he remembered. It wasn't so bad, the age lines and grey hair flickering in and out, before Otabek murmured to him

"Only we can see how he aged." and then Yurio tagged him and zoomed away, cackling madly as Phichit gave chase, both of them swooping in and out of the other skaters before pulling in Otabek for some fun. Yuuri and Victor laughed and took plenty of photos, and Phichit finally felt a little more than alright.

Of course, the visit didn't last forever. Victor and Yurio had Russian competitions to train for, and Otabek Kazakhstani, both the boys were still in school- though Phichit had heard murmurs about fixing that- and Phichit and Yuuri had classes and training of their own.

So it was with a heavy heart that Phichit waved them off at the airport.

 **AEVITAS**

In the month since remembering a whole other life he'd never lived (and yet he had) Phichit had discovered (or rediscovered) more than a few things. Like Yuuri was a really good cook, and Otabek and Yurio both called with pathetic complaints and such every other day, Victor calling just about every day just because he missed Yuuri. Axel Facetimed and Skyped with her family, Phichit sitting with Yuuri while the others looped in from Russia and Kazakhstan, both Otabek and Yurio serious about coaching axel (and the other girls, they'd reassured Yuuko and Takeshi numerous times) though Phichit had also offered to teach them ice dance, since he'd regained his knowledge about performing with Loop (Lala, he'd called her once upon a time). Phichit had more than once coordinated with Yurio on SNS to get certain messages out.

Like the way Yuuri and Victor were close (though they never said how close) and how Yuri considered Victor his 'Dad of sorts'. there were plenty of 'Uncle Squint Eyes' jokes out there, but the foundations for the Podium Family's comeback were in place. Otabek and Yurio had planned to debut together, become known as wunderkinds in their own right. When Phichit had remembered, they had demanded that as their 'niisan' he postpone his debut as a Senior until they were ready, and give Yuuri and Victor time to fuss over his debut.

Touched, he did so, texting and calling his niisan and otouto at every opportunity, practicing the languages he'd picked up in his previous life.

Although the looks and whispers from his classmates were pretty annoying, he bore with it. He'd gotten onboard with Yurio and Otabek's plan, which was finish school ASAP and travel/train with Yuuri and Victor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris introspective! Another check in with the Podium Family (+Otabek). I called Chris' boyfriend Gabriel.**

 **Okay, here's the thing: according to Wkikpedia, falconry is still popular in Kazakhstan. And I could not get the picture of Otabek out of my head, where he's got his arm over his head and this huge falcon lands on his arm while Yuri watches in awe. Oh my. Now I want to see it drawn. Dammit, my drawing skills are no good.**

Christophe was puzzled. Normally, he and Victor took rooms in the same hotel, whoever checked in later texted to let the other know he was here. Wrinkling his nose over the decided lack of communication, Chris opened his phone, surprised to find three Instagram alerts and a Snapchat alert. Curious, Christophe opened the first notification, from Victor.

It was a video, tagged for a rather popular pet-friendly hotel. Victor was holding the camera as it opened, looking out over a small, neat yard. Yuuri Katsuki murmured from beside him

"I hope no one tries this at home." Victor laughed warmly, even as Yuri Plisetsky sank gracefully to the ground in front of him while Otabek Altin strode past, something on his arm. The teenager strode into the middle of the yard, extending a leather-covered forearm before thrusting it over his head. The 'thing' was, in fact, a leather gauntlet. Chris felt awe run down his spine when Otabek turned to the camera and smiled as a hooded bird swooped down, shrieking and circling the skater before it landed on his upraised wrist.

Plisetsky commented

"I didn't know Beka-kun was a falconer until we talked about bringing pets." Victor chuckled before the video faded to black.

Bemused, Christophe flicked to the next Instagram notification, this one a post from Otabek Altin himself, capturing Yuuri Katsuki saying sternly

"If you want Katsudon, we have to go to the store." Before Victor and Yuri Plisetsky jumped to their feet, followed by dog barks and a cat's yowl.

The next video was a minute of ragging each other over the dinner table, and the Snapchat post was tons of pictures of the male foursome, Makkachin and a toy poodle on matching leads held by Victor and Yuuri. Otabek's hawk was snapped midflight, while someone had stolen Plisetsky's phone when they got back to the hotel to Snap a photo of him snuggling his cat.

For the first time, Christophe felt- lonely. Left out, too. So he was surprised when his phone rang, Victor's number flashing. Answering with a tired

"Hello?" He was surprised when Plisetsky said brusquely

"Giacometti, I'm going to text you the hotel address. You need to show up for dinner tomorrow, because Vitya and Aniki don't get time with their best friends anymore, so Beka and I are hosting dinner." Chris barely had time to get out an affirmative before the young Russian hung up.

Although he went to bed with a headache, and he dreamed of strange things, Chris sat bolt upright upon waking.

 _He remembered everything!_

 _Every moment that had marked him._

 _Every action he had taken that affected another._

 _His own students._ His students!

Horrified, the Swiss skater hurried to use a breathing exercise. His precious partner, Gabriel, and the three young skaters they'd nurtured- Felicia, David and Andrea- they didn't remember. He was certain of it, and the horror was choking him.

It had been a joke, originally, that all the skaters of the Podium Family's acquaintance would retire to Hasetsu and live out their lives in the quiet of the onsen. Except it happened. First Nikolai Plisetsky, who had supervised construction for most of his retirement to the inn, and then Lilia and Yakov, after Victor died. Chris had dragged his own found family to Hasetsu for the first offseason after Yuri lost his family. Phichit, Seung-il Lee, Leo de la Iglesia, Emil Nekola, the Crispino twins, Mila Babicheva and Guang Hong had all followed, some only visiting, others taking up residence until it had gotten to the point that Yu-topia was open only as a restaurant and onsen instead of an inn.

The Katsuki's hadn't really minded. The skaters were all respectful and willing to help when they stayed. Even JJ and Isabella had visited every year, choosing a different holiday to skip out of Canadian festivities and celebrate with their friends.

And everyone, Chris reminded himself, had always turned out for Representationals, no matter who was hosting that year. But… Gabriel. The love of his life.

Shaking the melancholy as best he could, Chris scrambled to prepare for dinner with his best friend. Surely, he thought, the others knew. They had to. Chris so hated to be alone.

Heaving another breath, Chris hurried to the hotel, surprised to see Phichit Chulanont hurtle around the corner, yelping when the younger man choked as he came to a halt, staring at Chris' cheek. So, he remembered. Chris had noticed on the way over that people' faces flickered between how they looked now and how they'd looked when they died- or in Chris' case, got thrown back in time. Phichit obviously remembered, if that ridiculous scar was flickering on his cheek.

"Phichit." Chris spoke evenly, exhaling when the younger man nodded and knocked on the door. Chris was grateful to see it was Yuri, who held a finger to his lips and said quietly

"Papa and Tou-san are out with the dogs, and Beka is sleeping. Come in, but be quiet." With a nod, Chris stepped over the threshold, easing into a kitchen chair and accepting the bottle of sports drink Yuri handed him. Phichit slid into the seat beside Chris, and when Chris accepted his offer of updating him, launched into a murmured account of the Podium Family's happenings.

Plisetsky started dinner, and it was odd, Chris thought, to see the difference between thirteen and thirty-five. But the boy handled the kitchen gracefully, seating Otabek with a drink as well when the Kazakhstani skater exited his room. Yuuri and Victor returned shortly, and dinner was subdued but light, everyone allowing Chris to process things but happy to be alive, to be together again. With a little encouragement from Otabek and Yuri, and gracious permission from Yuuri and Victor, he texted Gabriel the address, invited him to spend the night with them all.

 _Be there soon. Is this what I think it is?_

Is Gabriel's reply, and suddenly, Chris is breathless with hope. If Gabriel remembers, then once this event is done, they can search for the little ones. Not, Chris reminds himself, that they are likely to remember, but David was a street kid, and Felicia would be orphaned soon, if she wasn't already. Just as Victor and Yuuri had become parents of sorts to Otabek and Yuri, so too had he and Gabriel to Felicia, David and Andrea. It had been a lovely feeling, to know that his support was so important to young skaters.

And discovering that Gabriel (who had arrived in the city only hours ago) also remembered gave him a joy like no other. If his students didn't remember, Chris decided, he would make new memories with them.

 **So, here's the thing: once I've covered everything in this 'loop' (cementing the** skatesquad **as a competitive family, reconciling JJ and everyone) we will then progress to the crossover elements, which is that the** skatesquad **have to deal with these weirdos getting in the way of practice. And now, I have a couple decisions to make.**

 **-what crossovers to do**

 **-whether or not I should do an actual series, where, say, Chris' family, the Crispino's, etc. all appear in parallel fics that have their perspective of the series. This is the point where it would diverge, after, say, an Otabek chapter. Also, I'm thinking about an introspective fic about Nikolai, the Katsuki, Altin, de la Iglesia families. I would like opinions, please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Class was boring, as Phichit Chulanont knew only too well, and no matter how interesting the material, that didn't change the fact that Yuuri was distracted. In and of itself, that was strange, as Yuuri was rarely anything but focused in lectures. Used to though Phichit was of people looking at him and his Aniki because of their skating fame, this atmosphere felt a little edgier. Like something was about to happen...

It turns out that premonitions are useful, as Phichit found out. Not three minutes after he wondered if something was up, a disgruntled Yuri Plisetsky stormed into the classroom and stomped in front of Yuuri, shrieking in his face

"He glomped me for the whole plane ride! I didn't even get to sit next to Beka!" The class, including the professor, stopped to stare as Victor Nikiforov flounced in and huffed in Russian, a trailing Otabek stopping in the doorway. When Victor and Yuri were talking over each other, Yuuri snapped in a dangerously low voice

"Vitenka. Yuratchka. Otabek. I am in the middle of a _lesson_ that will help me get my degree. When I give you the key, you will march straight for the apartment, get cleaned up, and prepare the ingredients for dinner, or I _will_ punish your transgression." Tossing the stunned Victor the metal house key, Yuuri snapped again

"I said go! I'll be home in an hour and a half. And Phichit is coming to dinner." The last was added with a warning look that had even the indomitable Yuri Plisetsky hanging his head. With a mumbled chorus of "Hai." the three males trooped off. Yuuri calmly returned to the lesson, though Phichit could sense the anger simmering beneath the surface.

Later, after a delicious dinner of katsudon, miso soup with eggplant, and fruit kebabs, Phichit studied his friend anxiously, choking when he fell forward, his vision swimming as his forehead burned. In that instant, he _knew._

 _Victor, Yuuri and Yurios' Podium Family fame._

 _Yuri and Otabek's solid friendship._

 _The crash._

 _The funerals, and then the memorials that had dragged on for months, nearly every skater of their acquaintance dedicating a skate to the iconic duo and their 'sons' friend._

 _Yurio's wedding to Axel._

 _The tears Yuri had shed as he requested Phichit and Chris stand in for his fathers' at his wedding, both men consoling the younger as best they could._

 _Yuri taking in students at Ice Castle Hasetsu, alongside Kenjiro Minami._

Phichit knew his face was probably pale by the time he looked Yuuri in the eye. Lunging across the sofa to hug his friend, he muttered

"I remember, god I remember _so_ much!" Yuuri soothed his friend as best he could, nodding his thanks when Yuri got up to clear dinner, pulling Beka along, Victor silently draping a blanket over them both before whistling to the whining dogs in the corner. Yuuri could distantly hear his husband instruct the boys to take the dogs out, he would handle dinner cleanup.

 **AEVITAS**

Phichit awoke to a morning that revealed to him why Yurio and Beka had referred to Yuuri as 'Tou-san' and Victor as 'Papa' in private. The older skaters didn't coddle them, per se, but it being Saturday, Phichit had learned, meant pancake breakfast and fruit and then an afternoon skate with an evening run, when it was just him and Yuuri, and Yuuri had, of course, expanded his schedule to include his husband and step-sons.

Neither boy objected to the huge breakfast put in front of them, the affectionate hair ruffles and half-hearted command to feed the dogs. Though they cleaned up breakfast without being asked, and grabbed the poodles for a morning walk, Vicchan yipping excitedly while Makkachin danced in place, the new, matching harnesses and leashes a gift from Otabek, who had obviously guessed his hosts wouldn't much accept 'repayment' for themselves.

Yuuri had gently answered Phichit's questions the night before, had been around but generally allowed Phichit to process the onslaught of new information. it had been good, especially when the younger boys returned from their run and settled in to watch a program, ribbing 'Papa' about his interest in the show. It was a silly thing, but watching a child's show with part of the extended skatesquad was nice, normal.

After lunch, which had once again been enjoyed in the living room (Yurio declaring that a marathon was a must) they had packed up and headed for the rink, Phichit a little nervous about seeing Ciao Ciao much younger than he remembered. It wasn't so bad, the age lines and grey hair flickering in and out, before Otabek murmured to him

"Only we can see how he aged." and then Yurio tagged him and zoomed away, cackling madly as Phichit gave chase, both of them swooping in and out of the other skaters before pulling in Otabek for some fun. Yuuri and Victor laughed and took plenty of photos, and Phichit finally felt a little more than alright.

Of course, the visit didn't last forever. Victor and Yurio had Russian competitions to train for, and Otabek Kazakhstani, both the boys were still in school- though Phichit had heard murmurs about fixing that- and Phichit and Yuuri had classes and training of their own.

So it was with a heavy heart that Phichit waved them off at the airport.

 **AEVITAS**

In the month since remembering a whole other life he'd never lived (and yet he had) Phichit had discovered (or rediscovered) more than a few things. Like Yuuri was a really good cook, and Otabek and Yurio both called with pathetic complaints and such every other day, Victor calling just about every day just because he missed Yuuri. Axel Facetimed and Skyped with her family, Phichit sitting with Yuuri while the others looped in from Russia and Kazakhstan, both Otabek and Yurio serious about coaching axel (and the other girls, they'd reassured Yuuko and Takeshi numerous times) though Phichit had also offered to teach them ice dance, since he'd regained his knowledge about performing with Loop (Lala, he'd called her once upon a time). Phichit had more than once coordinated with Yurio on SNS to get certain messages out.

Like the way Yuuri and Victor were close (though they never said how close) and how Yuri considered Victor his 'Dad of sorts'. there were plenty of 'Uncle Squint Eyes' jokes out there, but the foundations for the Podium Family's comeback were in place. Otabek and Yurio had planned to debut together, become known as wunderkinds in their own right. When Phichit had remembered, they had demanded that as their 'niisan' he postpone his debut as a Senior until they were ready, and give Yuuri and Victor time to fuss over his debut.

Touched, he did so, texting and calling his niisan and otouto at every opportunity, practicing the languages he'd picked up in his previous life.

Although the looks and whispers from his classmates were pretty annoying, he bore with it. He'd gotten onboard with Yurio and Otabek's plan, which was finish school ASAP and travel/train with Yuuri and Victor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yakov and Ciao Ciao remembered offscreen, because I was impatient to get to the plot.**

Quantico, Virginia, Headquarters of the BAU under Aaron Hotchner

Of all the things to happen, and the cases to be put on, Hotch mused. His team had been called in by the president to Skate America to investigate the death of Kenji Atsushima, a Japanese figure skater in the Junior division.

Following the briefing, once they'd touched down, the team was greeted at the airport by an agent and two big, grim looking men. The one with a ponytail introduced them after Agent Smith greeted them.

"I'm Celestino Cialdini, coach of Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont, this is Yakov Feltsman, coach of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. We'll help you get 'in'." The emphasis sounded strange to Hotch. So he asked warily

"'In'?" Cialdini grimaced, but it was Feltsman who answered

"Because there are so few competitors at a time in any division, each group is tautly knit by bonds of mentor and friendship. You'll have special trouble with the Podium Family guarding their friends." At the teams questioning looks, Cialdini elaborates

"Podium family is a collective moniker for my student, Yuuri, his boyfriend Victor, and their adoptive younger brother, Yuri Plisetsky. They all consistently stand on the podium, and are predicted to dominate it as a unit when Yuratchka moves up to the senior division."

Once at the station where the investigation is being conducted, Hotch (and he knows his team is, too) is stunned to come face to face with a sea of male beauty. Tall, pale Victor Nikiforov stands straight and stern, while his compatriot, Plisetsky, stands beside him in a catlike stance, glaring at them. The distinctly Asian group seated at the table spans Thai, Japanese, Chinese and Korean, all wearing serious expressions. The Latino and Francophone teenagers that are probably Leo de la Iglesia and JJ Leroy have been hemmed in by Nikiforov and another, forbidding European man, this one flanked by a blank faced teenager sporting an undercut.

This gathering makes Hotch a little nervous, and then the Japanese man speaks gently

"Atsushima-kun was one of ours, Agents. We will give you all the assistance we are able." Appreciate that though Hotch does, he is still stunned when every male shouts a crisp

"Hai!" before any of the team can respond, the Russian man orders

"Phichit, Leo, JJ, you had the most contact with Atsushima-kun, so allow the agents to debrief you. Celestino will be along soon, Phichit, as you are a minor, JJ, your parents are in the lobby, Leo, you can have me, Chris, Gabriel or Yakov, but Yuuri needs to liase with the Atsushima family, and more than likely, act as interpreter for whichever agent interacts with them." The Latino kid spoke up then

"Um, could I have Gabe and Chris? Yuuri will need you and Yurio while Beka, Guang Hong and Seung-gil have other responsibilities, probably." The European puts a hand on his shoulder and answers warmly

"Always, Leo." JJ clears his throat and asks awkwardly

"Um, could someone take care of Bella? And, uh, I'd rather not see my parents just now." Victor greets these comments with a nod, before inclining his head to Hotch and saying briskly

"Who do you need first? I want the boys to eat, of course, but you have an investigation to get started."

Hotch takes a mental step back and reevaluates the group as a whole. They might be squishing together a bit, and Nikiforov might have done most of the speaking, but only Katsuki's words were greeted by a vocal agreement, and he's seated in the direct middle of the group, the third of the three most shaken teens tucked into his side, the other two behind him, leaning on the other two elder men.

Nikiforov might be the mouthpiece, but Hotch is suddenly sure that Katsuki, or, more likely, Katsuki's opinion acts as the puppeteer.

The two European teenagers will be trouble, he decides. Not because they're likely to be involved- no, they might be calm and collected, but the blond is fidgeting and the brunet's jaw is locked- but because if he missteps with someone here, these two will be the ones to rip him to shreds. If Katsuki is the puppeteer, and Nikiforov the mouthpiece, these two are the attack dogs, the others probably pawns.

But no, he realizes in the next second. The Thai, Latino, and Francophile teenagers are shaken, leaning on their seniors, but every other male across the table from him, Katsuki included, will rip into him and his team if one of their own is threatened. Katsuki had sounded sincere when he claimed Atsushima was one of their's, which meant they were out for blood.

So… what happened? Why? These skaters are sincerely furious that a talented young man lost his life.

Clearing his throat, Hotch revealed

"Atsushima's death was reported prematurely. The attending surgeon felt that this was a gang hit and booked him under an alias. An agent fluent in Japanese was in front of his family before the news leaked that he died."

Chaos erupts across the table, but Hotch can only see relief on each face.

That only makes his job harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you miss me and my little tale? o you maybe have questions about what's going** on, **or happened, or will happen?**

Resting bitchface and relationship with Otabek aside, all Yuri cares about is his family- his grandfather, adoptive fathers, the Katsukis and Nishigoris.

He wants that lie to stand.

It won't, he knows.

His time as a coach won't let him take the death of another skater- even one faked to protect him- lying down. It would disrespect Yuuri's teachings and Vitya's trust that he would carry their legacy, and even with them whole and hale in front of him, Yuri's instincts are ingrained.

Skate. Dance. Love. Protect. Nurture.

Shaking his head minutely, he prowls to take his place at his Otousan's side, Beka mirroring him. Victor has already hurried to stand behind his husband, the other skaters filing out after the agents. His phone vibrates in his pocket, the _Sakura Kiss_ ringtone chirping through the fabric. Plucking it out nimbly, he answers in Japanese, already knowing it was Axel from the ringtone. After assuring her that he and the other skaters are okay- Loop had scrambled to demand a status update on Phichit, as well as Yuuri and Victor- he murmured promises that he'd be careful and make the others be careful and

"Yes, A-chan, I know, if I die, you'll have my balls." Listening as she picked her rant right back up, Yuri rolled his eyes at Otabek, who was sniggering under his breath until Yuri handed him the phone. The Kazakhstani teen was surprised to hear Axel speak in a mix of Kazakhstani, English and Russian, and that she was chastising him for not punishing Yuri's insolence.

He was further surprised when Axel threatened to take _his_ balls if he died, because

"Yuri and I want to keep you for ourselves, Beka-kun, and we can't do that if you're _dead."_ Lutz shouts from the background that he needs to make Phichit pick up the phone back Loop is trying to call him. Sighing, Otabek wearily promises to scold Phichit _immediately,_ handing the phone off to Yuuri so Axel can hand her end off to Yuuko.

Frowning, Otabek strides away to find Phichit being interviewed by a bald African-American man and a long haired, thin male. Clearing his throat as he leaned in, he warned as Celestino tried to not look uncomfortable

"Loop is spazzing that you aren't answering her calls, Chulanont." Phichit freezes as his skin goes pale, and he chokes out

 _"Lala?"_ Slapping a hand over his face, Otabek answers sarcastically

"Yeah, the girl you should have married but didn't have the balls for, from what my darling Axel told me." Phichit moans pathetically, because of _course_ Otabek is blunt to a fault, and he answered in perfect Thai, having begun taking languages as part of his accelerated education, calling skaters to practice.

Sighing, Otabek waves his hand and says in English

"Just call her. You know those three demons _would_ get on a plane." Phichit whimpers, and Celestino rolls his eyes and grabs Phichits' phone, dialling as he gestures to the agents to keep going, greeting Lutz on Takeshi's phone with

"Ciao ciao, bella, Phichits' fine, just getting questioned…"

Otabek walks away, his work done. Except for snickering at JJ Leroy when his parents fuss over him, while JJ tries to insist that he 'must see Isabella'. Returning to Yuuri and Victor, but not Yuri, he finally sits and answers what questions he can about Kenji Atsushima, almost certainly busting a rib when one of the agents tries to separate Victor and Yuuri and Victor wails about

"Noo! Not my Katsudon!" Yuri comes from another room in time to roar at the 'old man' allowing Yuuri to escape and answer questions, Victor doing the same after Yuri kicks and reprimands him most severely.

It reminds Otabek of a something he saw in the last go round, though he hadn't lied to Yuri when he said he, Yuuri and Victor had passed over after his wedding. They'd possessed the ability to travel between this life and the afterlife, and they'd been there for Yuri's first anniversary as a solo teacher. Axel had been restless after a competition, so Yuri had gambled returning to Ice Castle Hasetsu and chasing her around her home rink to get her spirits up. They'd used the onsen, visited Yuuri, Victor and Otabek's shared shrine, and had played with the poodles Mari had taken to breeding. Or rather, the untrained puppies.

It was then that Yuri had taught someone who wasn't one of the Nishigori triplets or another accomplished skater. Tiny Yamamoto Izayoi had been wrestling with figures at the Castle when Yuri had spotted her. Axel had kissed his cheek and murmured encouragement, so he'd skated over, taking her hands and skating backwards through the figures as he pulled Iza-chan. Who'd gasped as Yuri spun her through the paces easily, letting her go as Axel skated up, the young girl clapping excitedly as Yuri swept his new bride into an ice waltz.

Yamamoto's best friend, hockey player Futamori Takashi, had come to watch her practice, only to see Yuri dance off with Axel. Takashi had been fascinated, demanding Yuri teach him how to do that if it would help Izayoi. Izayoi herself had blushed through it, but Yuri (and Axel by extension) had happily if hesitantly taught them both ice dancing and pairs skating, the younger pair going on to become the Ace pair for the Japanese Olympic team by seventeen.

What Yuri bickering with Victor had reminded him of though, was the way Takashi would chide Yuri whenever he was too clingy around Axel. Maybe, Otabek reflected, it was inevitable, or necessary, or it just _happened._

Either way, he knew, Yuri would probably be waiting for that day to come again. Not because he'd reared champions- as had become Yuuri and Victor's legacy and Yuri's mantle- but because he'd connected with them, had rejuvenated Axel.

By all accounts, Axel had enjoyed watching her husband teach, had more than once declared him a 'King Tsundere' and a 'very feline person all around', and had probably enjoyed the way it humanized him. Not that Axel herself hadn't humanized him, but Yuri was very different when children were involved.

As for Loop and Phichit, the way Axel told it, they'd fallen in love when Loop was nineteen or so, though Phichit had gently refused a relationship on the grounds of being 'too old'. Given that Axel was married to eight years older Yuri by twenty-five and Phichit had still refused to see 'reason' a few years later, Loop had retired from performing to marry her best friend, David Giacometti.

(Since David was pining for his foster sister Felicia and Loop had apparently never totally stopped loving Phichit, it had been a marriage of companionship)

Exhaling as he sat and tipped his chair back, Otabek brooded on the latest information Axel's phone call had given him. All along, he'd thought that he and Axel were both in relationships with Yuri but not each other. Now that she'd threatened to 'have your balls if you die, bastard', he had to rethink that mindset. Obviously, Axel wished for them to have _some_ kind of relationship, or she wouldn't have said that.

Otabek considered this long into the night, even after the FBI dismissed them from questioning.

 **A/N: Please email me with prompts! The address is on my profile if you'd rather not pm. All fandoms I write for (or, challenge me to enter a new one). Also, check out the fan blog on my profile, if you please.**


End file.
